50 Superwholock Drabbles
by Lastelle
Summary: Eventually this will become 50 Superwholock, Superwho, Wholock and Superlock drabbles.
1. Beginning

Starting today, I will be posting 50 Superwholock drabbles, one each day. I already have 25 done, the daily wait is just to make sure I finish them all. Some will be Superwholock. Others will be Superwho or Superlock or Wholock. I'll try to make sure I don't have a whole bunch of one and very few of another. None of them will have anything to do with each other (unless stated in the chapter) and I'll put information about the drabble in the A/N. I promise the A/Ns won't always be this long.

They're all based on prompts. Some will be based more on the prompt than others, obviously, just like some will be longer than others.

Credit goes out to doomslock on tumblr whose fantastic AU gifsets inspired me to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or Sherlock.

Prompt: Beginning  
Superwholock  
Characters: Dean and Sam; the 10th Doctor, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright; Sherlock and John.  
Length: 78 words

* * *

Every beginning is different. Whether it starts with a fire or two nosey teachers or trying to find a flat. Everything begins somewhere and it's always different.

For them, it began with an introduction.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, that - that is brilliant. I am a huge fan."

"I'm John Watson, if anyone cares."

"Okay, even I know that one. That's impossible."

"And you are?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And this is my brother Sam."

And so it began.


	2. Deathtrap

Prompt: Deathtrap  
Superwho  
Dean, Sam and Cas; Donna.

Special credit for this drabble goes to doomslock on tumblr whose AU gifset Come Fly With Me majorly inspired this drabble.

Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor Doctor Who.

* * *

The thing was a deathtrap. A big, small, blue, flying deathtrap. Or that was what Dean had tried to convince Sam.

"Dude," Sam said, "it's not even properly flying. It's dematerializing and rematerializing. Besides, you didn't want Cas to bring us places, and we can't exactly drive there, so this is your only option."

Dean still looked unconvinced and Sam sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What are you, scared?" a voice asked and the brothers turned to see Donna, hands on hips and a mocking expression on her face, "You fight monsters and demons every day, but you're scared of _flying_?" Sam had to cover his mouth at Dean's face. It was somewhere between shock and shame and either way, it was hilarious, "It's just a little bumpy, you big baby," Donna continued, "Now get in, we're gonna be late."

The look she gave them made it very clear to both Sam and Dean that if they didn't do as she said, they were both going to get a smack, which from Donna, was a lot scarier than the TARDIS. Even if it was, as Dean said, a big, small, blue, flying deathtrap.


	3. Unseen

Prompt: Unseen  
Wholock  
Characters: Rory, Amy and the 11th Doctor; Sherlock.  
Ships: Rory/Amy; Amy/Sherlock  
Length: 122 words

* * *

Rory didn't even know why he was there anymore. Why he even bothered. Because it was so obvious that he didn't matter. It wasn't like when it was just them and the Doctor. This was different. Before, she still _saw_ Rory, even if she was often looking at the Doctor. Now, she looked right through him.

Because now all she saw was Sherlock. The brilliant Sherlock Holmes who waltzed into the TARDIS and stole Amy's heart. Was Rory really the only one who notices? Well, Rory and John, but there was only so much the ex-army doctor could do for the nurse – especially when Sherlock didn't even know what was happening.

Amy was to Sherlock what Rory had become to her.

Unseen.


	4. Check

Here we go, number 4! :P

Prompt: Check  
Superwho  
Characters: Dean and Sam; Rose and the 10th Doctor.  
Length: 187 words.  
Ships: 10/Rose, Dean/Rose.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or the characters.

* * *

Rose Tyler cast a smile over to Dean and Sam Winchester. In the years that she'd been in this universe, she had met so many people. But Dean and Sam were the only one who believed her. As the only two Americans at Torchwood, they stood out, and as the only person not born in this universe, so did she.

Together, they'd been working on something. A dimension cannon. Her ticket home.

"Cannon!" she called out.

Sam tossed the button to her, "Check!"

"Gun!" Rose yelled.

Dean handed it to her, "Check – and be careful."

Rose smiled, "When am I ever?" and they laughed over the joke. It was sad laughter, though, because it was the last good laugh they'd have together. Goodbyes came next and one last hope from Dean that she wouldn't risk it. But he knew she would. For her Doctor.

"Allons-y," Rose whispered and launched herself through the void. Dean turned away at the last second. He didn't want to see her leave.

One less Rose Tyler in this dimension – check.

The broken heart of Dean Winchester – check.

* * *

I'm not particularly happy with the ending, so don't be surprised if it changes. Please review.


	5. Red

Prompt: Red  
Superlock  
Characters: Dean and Sam; Molly, Sherlock and John.  
Length: 308 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own BBC Sherlock.

I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning, but some of these will be very much based on the prompt and others won't. This is one of the ones that isn't.

* * *

The two men showed their badges to Molly. FBI, working with Scotland Yard on this case. Molly knew which case they were talking about – Sherlock had been there only minutes before, examining the body. It was weird, even for one of Sherlock's cases. An animal attack it seemed, but with all the vital organs still in the corpse (ripped to shreds, but still there), except for the heart.

Sherlock had requested the case and mentioned – actually complained, but Molly wouldn't say that – that Lestrade didn't see anything unusual about it. So why were two FBI agents here about it?

"Um, could you, ah, wait over there?" Molly asked, pointing to the waiting area, "I'll go get the body."

A lie. She was actually calling Sherlock.

The consulting detective was there quickly. He took one look at the two Americans in the waiting room and said, "Fake."

John stared at the two for a minute, then gave up and turned back to Sherlock, "How do you know?"

"Oh, any number of things, though three, no, four, most prominently," Sherlock said and John rolled his eyes. He never could just get a straight answer could he? "One, their suits are clean, though obviously not worn often, and of cheap make. Two, the FBI wouldn't send agents all the way from America for a case like this. Three, the names they gave Molly are the names of members of two classic rock bands. And four, red."

"Red?"

"That one," Sherlock pointed at the shorter one, "His tie is red."

"Right, of course," John said sarcastically, "So should we tell Lestrade?"

"Oh, no," Sherlock smiled, "They could prove useful. Besides, that would ruin all the fun," he said, walking out of the hospital and flipping up his coat collar.

* * *

Wow. I just realized I only uploaded this to my account, but didn't actually post it. I feel completely stupid now. On the bright side - you get two drabbles now! Today's and this one. Yay.


	6. Blue

Prompt: Blue  
Superwho  
Characters: Dean, Sam and Bobby; the Doctor.  
Length: 163 words

* * *

Holy water splashed against the demon's face. It screamed, the man it was possessing screaming too.

"Tell us!" Dean demanded, "The Doctor! Who is he?"

The demon laughed bitterly, "Say please."

A knife dripping with holy water was stabbed into the demon's hand. It screamed again and Dean felt a twinge of guilt over the man who was still in there, but he needed this information. And Dean would continue until he got it.

What he didn't expect was for the demon's knowledge to be so limited.

Dean roared in anger and slashed the demon's throat with the knife – the one from Ruby – and he slumped dead in the chair. Dean left Bobby's basement to find Sam and Bobby standing there. He knew why they were looking at him like that. He'd become obsessed with this Doctor, and he knew it. But he needed to know.

"Blue," Dean said, "It said that the Doctor travels in a blue box."

* * *

Uh, sorry for the wait people. I don't actually know if you really like this or are just reading this because you found it and it's occasionally entertaining, if not very angsty, but if you like it, then sorry.

And please review.


	7. Line

Prompt: Line  
Superlock  
Characters: Cas and Crowley; John.  
Length: 105 words  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Sherlock.

* * *

There was a line. There was always a line. But John knew better than to go for the chip and pin machine now. He knew better about a lot of things now. That was what happened when you knew the Winchesters.

Once, he'd heard Castiel mention that Hell, under new leadership, had changed. No more fire and brimstone. Now it was a line. Just one big line from one side of Hell to the other. John figured that whoever thought of that was a bloody genius because this line was making him really reconsider the chip and pin machine.

It was true. Lines were Hell.

* * *

There we go, a little drabble that was kind of supposed to be funny, but failed. Sorry. Review please.


	8. Deduce

Prompt: Deduce  
Superwholock  
Characters: Sam and Dean; Rose and the 9th Doctor; Sherlock  
Length: 94 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or Sherlock. Sorry. Don't own them.

* * *

Rose looked between the consulting detective and the body before them, "Werewolf?"

"Close, but no," Sherlock said, "Werewolves don't actually change into wolves. So, they shouldn't leave this behind," he picked up a petri dish and showed them all one blood-covered, though still recognizable dog hair.

"So, what then?" Sam asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oh, use your brain, would you? It's an obvious deduction."

"What the hell are we supposed to deduce from one hair?" Dean asked.

"Skinwalker," the Doctor said from where he was leaning against the wall, "I've seen them before. Not good."

* * *

Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry imsorry. I'm a terrible, terrible person who should be hanged for not updating ever. It's been two months and I've completely smashed to bits that promise of posting every day.

However, because it's so bloody short (and to alleviate my guilt), I'm giving you three! Does that make up for it?


	9. Salute

Prompt: Salute  
Superwho  
Characters: John and Dean; the 11th Doctor and a mention of the 3rd Doctor.  
Length: 156 words  
Disclaimer: Things I do not own: Supernatural and Doctor Who.

* * *

John Winchester always used to salute to the Doctor. Dean never really knew why. This mysterious man who popped out of nowhere all throughout Dean's childhood. This Doctor who helped Dean's father and then disappeared. Why did this strange, bow tied man deserve this level of respect that John never showed to anyone? And why did the Doctor keep telling him to stop?

Finally, when Dean was twelve, he confronted the Doctor about it, "He never does that to anyone, you know. Dad never salutes."

"Oh, I know," the Doctor said, "Probably never has reason to. I used to work for UNIT, you see – a secret organization that hunts aliens – technically never quit. Your dad liaised with us a bit. Never actually worked with him myself, back then. Still, he probably heard about me."

"Yeah, what's so great about you?" Dean demanded.

The Doctor smiled at him, "Have you seen my ride?"


	10. Ice

Prompt: Ice  
Wholock  
Characters: the 10th Doctor and the ood; Sherlock and John.  
Length: 92 words.  
Disclaimer: I neither own Doctor Who nor BBC Sherlock.

* * *

The first planet other than Earth that Sherlock and John stepped onto wasn't exactly the planet the Doctor had intended upon. The Ood-Sphere. And even as he glared at his beloved TARDIS, the Doctor knew why he was there. He'd thought picking up a couple of new companions would fix that, or at least postpone it.

Obviously not.

So, against his better judgement, the Doctor let Sherlock and John go explore. Check out the frozen planet of ice and snow for themselves. The Doctor had an appointment with the ood.

* * *

Sorry it's so angsty. I really didn't do that on purpose. Well, I kinda did. Well, no I didn't. It's a bit wibbly-wobbly in my head right now and writing is currently a bad idea. Sorry.

Please review!


	11. Fire

Prompt: Fire  
Wholock  
Characters: the Doctor (10th or 11th); Sherlock, John, Moriarty (mentioned) and Mycroft (mentioned).  
Length: 110 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock once said that fire exposed a person's priorities. And the Doctor was once described as fire. All in all, it was an apt description, Sherlock found out. Once he travelled with the Doctor, Sherlock Holmes' priorities were certainly exposed – especially to himself.

The Doctor picked his companions carefully – after countless years, he'd learned to – and it seemed that Sherlock, like all the Doctor's companions before him, was not immune to sentiment. The Doctor just helped him see it.

Moriarty called Mycroft the Ice Man, but maybe some of that ice had frozen Sherlock as well. And the Doctor's fire helped melt it away. Or so it seemed to John.

* * *

I know, I suck. I've accepted this fact.

Please review.


	12. Inaudible

Prompt: Inaudible  
Superwholock  
Characters: Dean, Crowley, and Garth; Donna, Mickey, the Master, and Donna's family (mentioned); Sgt Donovan, Jim, and Sebastian Moran.  
Ship: Donna/Dean (I SHIP IT SO HARD!)  
Length: 265 words

* * *

Donna Noble was never scared and that was the best and the worst part. That never, among the dozens of times she could have left – could have walked away – did she even consider it. In fact, she hit Dean once for suggesting it.

And they were off. Off to stop Moriarty. And the Master. And Crowley.

It was a bad day. In more ways than one. They lost good people that day. Sally Donovan, neck broken by a demon. Mickey Smith, gunned down by Sebastian Moran. Garth Fitzgerald IV, aged until dead by the Master's laser screwdriver. And so many more.

But they'd come out victorious. Their enemies stopped. At least for now. And the majority of them walked away alive. The problem with geniuses, though, is that they always prepare for every eventuality, and Moriarty and the Master were geniuses. Crowley was just paranoid.

So when the first person tried to leave without deactivating the trap, they were blown up. It just happened to be Donna. And when he saw it, Donna exploding right in front of him, a bit of Dean's heart broke off and was blown to dust along with her. In the end, there wasn't even enough of her body to burn.

Later, when they finally had her funeral – back in Chiswick with her family – and when everyone was gone, Dean whispered something. Something inaudible to anyone near him – though there was nobody – but he hoped it was loud enough for her to hear it in her own personal Heaven.

"I love you."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so sad and angsty. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Obviously not one of the ones that sticks to the prompt very well. This is actually prompt #13, but I don't like my drabble for prompt #12, so you might get that tomorrow. Also, if I keep posting regularly, you might find out why I ship Donna/Dean so hard in a few weeks. But, let's face it, that probably won't happen. Sorry again.

Please review. It makes my day.


	13. Labels

Prompt: Labels  
Superlock  
Characters: Dean, and Sam; Sherlock, and John.  
Length: 112 words  
Disclaimer: I neither own Supernatural nor BBC Sherlock

* * *

As the two hunters in front of him talked, Sherlock couldn't help but notice the labels they put into what seemed to be an everyday conversation for them.

_Monster. Human._

_ Kill. Hunt._

_ Demon. Angel._

_ Killer. Hunter._

Were they any different, really? Just different _labels_ for different things. And Sherlock Holmes had never had much time for labels. Weren't the very monsters being hunted simply a mutation of the people they fought so hard to protect? Weren't the hunters themselves simply murderers of a different kind?

A glance at John told the detective that the former solider understood. Of course he would. But Sherlock did not. Because of the _labels_.

* * *

So I completely rewrote this drabble and changed it from Superwho to Superlock and this happened. But, yes, this is prompt #12. I won't put them in the right order (mainly because I'm the only one who has the list and if I didn't tell you, you'd never know), but since none of them match up, it doesn't matter.

Please review.


	14. Checkmate

Prompt: Checkmate  
Superlock  
Characters: Dean and Sam; Sherlock  
Length: 143 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sherlock

* * *

One week, the Winchesters were in London. The next, they were gone and Sherlock was confused. It was a new feeling for him. It wasn't that he didn't believe what they'd told him – he'd seen the evidence with his own eyes – but Sherlock didn't know what to do with the information he had.

So he set out to find them again. It took weeks. He'd find a job in America they might be on, but by the time he could do anything, the case was solved and the Winchesters were gone. Still, Sherlock continued trying to find them. And for some reason, it was the words of a dead serial killer that fuelled him on.

_It's a game of chess, Mr Holmes._

Eventually, he found them. Even from across the Atlantic. And a smile flickered across Sherlock Holmes' face, "Checkmate."

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have no excuse. Just I'm sorry. And here you go.

Please review?


	15. Dependability

Prompt: Dependability  
Wholock  
Characters: the 11th Doctor and River; Sherlock and Irene Adler.  
Length: 133 words  
Disclaimer: These character. These settings. Hell, even the majority of the lines. I don't own them.

* * *

"I'm not gonna be there for you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship," the Doctor once told River, and he was _so_ wrong. But there was someone else who was always going to be there for her. Someone so very similar to her Doctor, but so very, very different.

"I won't always be there for you every time you almost get shot," Sherlock warned River. She laughed.

"Oh, and you are _so_ wrong," River said, "Now, you're finished your case, yes?"

"Yes," Sherlock said and was about to go on about the case, but she interrupted him by pulling him off into a taxi, baffling the great Sherlock Holmes, "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," River told him, "Geronimo."

Sherlock didn't quite know what to say after that.

* * *

You know that thing that I do where I apologize for not updating? Well, I'm kind of tired, so look forward to that in however long it takes for me to put the next chapter up.

Please review. I know I don't answer the majority of them, but it's still wonderful to hear from my readers.


End file.
